


Becoming An Avenger

by Bloodysyren



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It was 9:30 at night. Tony felt like he was babysitting. But the baby was the most inquisitive he had ever known. Peter Parker was curled up in a cushy armchair, and for the past hour and a half Tony had answered every question that Peter had thrown at him. But then there came a question that he had to think about,

"Hey, Mr. Stark? Is it true that there's some special training or test that you need to pass to become an Avenger?"

"Hm? Oh, well..." Tony thought for a moment, "There is one really special one..."

**********

"Come on, Cap, just this once. Plus, he's always had his eye on you..."

"I don't know, Tony. He's so young."

"He's eighteen. You were younger than that when you signed up for the Army..."

"That's true I suppose..." Cap thought about it for a moment, "Alright, fine. But just this once..."

**********

Peter fidgeted awkwardly in the Captain's room at the Avengers compound. Steve was finishing up in the shower after the gym. He had agreed to meet with Peter. Not quite a one-night stand and not quite a date. Peter had removed his jacket and was debating on putting it back on. He was so nervous he was sweating and it was making him cold.

Steve stepped out of the hot shower. He ran a hand through his damp hair. Wrapping a towel around his waist he opened the door to the cool of the bedroom. Peter was sitting on the foot of the bed, staring at his fingers and shivering.

"You could have put your jacket back on..." Steve said good naturedly. Peter looked over and gave a start. The only time that he had ever seen Steve was in his uniform. Now, with a loose towel around his waist, glistening wet from the shower, Peter's mouth was dry and watering at the same time.

"I..."

"It's alright. It'll be all over the floor soon anyway, right?" Steve winked, trying to break the mood and that just made Peter blush harder.

"We'll take it as slowly as you want..." Steve reassured him, watching as Peter unbuttoned his shirt. He scooted out of his pants and boxers, covering himself modestly as Steve came and knelt between his legs.

"Mind if I take a look?" The Captain said as Peter removed his hands slowly, feeling his cock stiffen and jump beneath Steve's warm hand. The Captain kissed a trail between Peter's legs, slowly making his way towards the middle. Peter shivered and experimentally put a hand on the top of Steve's head. The Captain let his lips hover close to Peter's cock, exhaling hotly against the smooth skin.

"Have you ever done anything like this before?" He said, looking up into Peter's face, now fire-engine red. The boy shook his head.

"Well, I've...experimented, a little. Just in private though." Peter stammered, looking down at that chiseled face.

"May I?" Steve indicated the boy's dripping sex. Peter could only nod, running his tongue over his lips as Steve kissed a trail from base to tip. He was being so gentle. And that's exactly what Peter wanted. But he wanted other things too. He wanted to be held down and fucked, he wanted to be cuddled, he wanted to ride, what he imagined would be a monster cock, until he saw stars. But right now, just this was pure heaven.

Steve finally took the tip into his mouth and Peter clenched his fingers into Steve's damp hair. His other hand fisted in the bedspread and he tiled his head back with a sigh. Steve bobbed his head a few times gently and then released Peter's cock. The boy was flustered and looked down with heavy-lidded eyes. The Captain's were searching and cool,

"Peter."

"Hmm?" He said contentedly.

"There are a few things we can do at this juncture." The Captain was as calculating as ever, "We can have you finish here," He placed a finger to his lips. "We can play here a little bit." He brushed his fingers beneath Peter's body, tracing his fingers along the boy's entrance. He twitched greedily. "Or, you can give me a try, if you want...It's your choice." Steve said, looking as sly as he could. Peter thought for a moment.

"All of it." He finally said. "I want to try all of it." He was feeling much more eager now. He wanted all of the experiences that Steve could give him in this one short night.

"Alright then. What do you want to do first?"

"I want to come here..." Peter pressed his fingers to Steve's lips. The Captain kissed them reverently before diving between the boy's legs again, making Peter gasp. He squeezed the sheets in clenching fingers as Steve bobbed his head, suckling hungrily on Peter's smooth cock. It was larger than he had expected and smiled inwardly at how similar Tony and Peter were when it came to making noise.

Peter was holding back his cries until Steve swirled his tongue underneath, circling the flared sensitive head. He took the boy all of the way into his mouth and tightened the suction, feeling Peter getting close. Steve moved faster, mouth working up and down, pulling desperate cries and moans from the boy. Steve felt a sure hand tighten on the back of his head as Peter bucked his hips against the Captain's mouth, arching his back as he shot his load over Steve's waiting tongue.

Swallowing, Steve dragged his lips against the boy's softening cock from root to tip, flicking his tongue out to tease the head before releasing him. Looking up, Steve saw that Peter was collapsed onto the cool sheets, completely spent. Steve smiled, kissing the inside of Peter's thighs lovingly.

"Ugh...That was....amazing....." Peter drawled out, sounding sleepy.

"Thank you." Steve replied, " Would you like a moment to catch your breath or...?" Peter sat bolt upright, clearly back to full capacity. It wasn't surprising considering his age. He crooked one leg under the other and said,

"I think I want to see what it's like to uh..." Now the words were getting more intimate and he was losing his footing.

"You want to see what it's like to have sex with me?" Steve offered, reclining back onto the pillows. Peter nodded, and scooted closer. He knelt between the Captain's legs and took hold of Steve's half-hard cock. It immediately twitched and stiffened in his warm hands. Peter lowered his head and opened his mouth, experimentally sucking on the tip. Steve groaned appreciatively, and relaxed, letting Peter set the pace. The boy took more and more into his mouth, sucking and licking the Captain's rigid sex, loving the silky skin against his tongue, heavy and thick.

"You know, there's more you can do than just sucking..." Steve said, his voice husky in the dim room. Peter looked up, cock still in his mouth, those eyes curious and sultry, and Steve almost blew his load right there.

"Yeah, here. Let me show you." He reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube. He squirted some onto Peter's fingers and showed him where to put them.

"Like this?" The boy asked, wanting reassurance. He slid his fingers further past the Captain's tight muscles, watching his face for any sign of discomfort.

"Yeah, just like that. Keep going..." It was a struggle to keep his fingers inside, Steve's muscles were like a vice. But as Peter experimentally twisted and pushed, the Captain's body started to relax and Peter scissored them slowly, watching as Steve screwed his eyes shut and groaned.

"Ooohhhhh...Mmmmmm...." He couldn't hold back his voice. It felt so good. Having someone new touching his body, especially someone so willing to try new things with him made Steve's heart flutter with excitement. He looked at Peter with his sultriest bedroom eyes,

"Did you want to put something else inside?" Peter blushed.

"How do I do it? Like this?" Peter was kneeling between Steve's legs, pressing his cock to Steve's entrance. As he pushed forward, it became hotter and tighter, like a girl, but so much more intense. He hunched forward and pushed in all of the way, feeling Steve shudder beneath him.

"Just like that. You're doing perfect." Steve said through his teeth, feeling the pleasurable stretch of Peter's cock in his ass. Then the boy started to move. He made a whimpering noise and bucked his hips, hearing Steve's guttural pleasured sounds. He pushed in again, burying himself to the hilt, letting a moan escape his throat like the sigh of an angel.

"Feels so good." Steve said with a moan. He could feel Peter throb inside him and it made him twitch with desire. The boy was a natural. He sped up the pace, being pushed closer and closer to the brink of release. Steve cheekily thought he would help the process along and tightened his muscles. Almost instantly, Peter was moaning louder and his thrusts were becoming more erratic, his fingers were digging wonderfully into Steve's thighs as he came with a shuddering cry, watching as Steve stroked himself to release, that blonde hair sticking to his forehead like a broken halo.

Peter pulled out of the Captain's body, panting and spent. He sat heavily on the bed, exhausted in the best way. A weak smile crossed his features as Steve lay there, feeling Peter's powerful release seep out of him. He sat up and grabbed some tissues from the bedside table, wiping himself down.

"Are you ready for the final round?" Steve said playfully. Peter's eyes lit up playfully.

"Go get washed up." Steve said, straightening the bedspread for something to do. Peter came back and lay on the bed expectantly.

"Now it's my turn...." Steve said, gripping Peter behind the knees and bringing his legs up. Steve slathered his fingers in lube and circled Peter's entrance playfully.

"You let me know if anything hurts, alright?" Steve said as he slid one finger inside slowly, gently. Peter tensed beneath him but was soon mewling in pleasure, wanting another finger, and then another, wriggling his hips against Steve's fingers.

"Do you think you can handle me?" Steve asked, wanting to be sure.

"Oh, please." Peter begged. The Captain's fingers felt wonderful, but he wanted more.

Steve smiled and slicked himself up. He pressed in as gently and slowly as he could, letting Peter get used to it. He trained his eyes on the boy's face, but the only thing he found was a look of pure pleasure.

"You're doing well." Steve reassured him, pushing in a little further. Peter gasped, his body tensing under the onslaught.

"Do you want more?" Steve questioned. Peter nodded vigorously, gripping the sheets with both hands.

"Yeah, I can take it...." He gasped, clenching his teeth as Steve pushed in slowly, all of the way. He moaned, letting his legs fall further apart, cradled in the Captain's strong arms.

"That's all of it." Steve chuckled, feeling Peter's body tense and shiver around his thick sex. The boy was panting, gripping the sheets like a lifeline.

"You tell me if you want me to move. Whenever you're comfortable." Peter took a moment to relax and catch his breath. He was focusing hard on a spot somewhere near Steve's sternum.

"Will...will you kiss me while it happens?" Peter had a pleading look in his eyes.

"I don't see why not..." Steve replied, bending down to press his lips to the boy's. He pulled out and gently pushed back in. Peter shuddered and gasped against Steve's lips, opening his legs wider. He made a purring contented moan and pulled Steve down for another kiss, while the Captain drove in again, a little harder this time.

Peter was writhing and sighing, his whole body was tense. Steve felt Peter's tongue slide into his mouth and he sucked hungrily, making Peter's cock jump in his warm palm. He stroked in time with his thrusts and Peter had to break the kiss to moan loudly.

"You're close, huh?" Steve panted raggedly, "Me too." He drove in deeper, faster, feeling Peter's fingers clutching at his back. Steve pushed him to his limits, hearing those pleasured moans ringing in his ears as he shot his load deep into Peter's body, feeling the boy's cock twitch greedily. He came hard across his taught stomach, every last drop squeezed out by Steve's tight fingers. Pulling out slowly, Steve collapsed next to Peter, sighing contentedly.

"Thank you, Captain." Peter said shyly, feeling Steve's release dripping out of him, making the warm smear of excitement into a cold damp patch on the sheets.

"I guess I really can be an Avenger now..." Peter sighed.

"Hm?" Steve leaned on his elbow and looked at Peter curiously.

"Oh. Mr. Stark said that if I got it from the most senior Avenger then I could become one too. Isn't that how it works?" Peter looked genuinely surprised when a snarling scowl appeared on Steve's angelic face. The soldier stood up and slung on his pants, not even bothering with boxers or a shirt.

"You stay comfortable. I'll be right back." Steve left the room with a determined gait, remembering at the last second to close the door gently. Peter snuggled down into the cool sheets and turned over.

"Was it something I said?"


	2. Chapter 2

Steve practically kicked down Tony's door. The startled genius barely had any time to react as the half-dressed and disheveled post-coital Captain backed him up against a wall.

"You told Peter that to be an Avenger you had to 'get it' from me?!"

"Well, I-" Tony stammered.

"Does anyone else on the team know about this 'initiation' of yours?" Steve's eyes were ice cold. He wanted revenge so badly it hurt.

"No, just him." Tony replied quickly, wanting to avoid Steve's furious wrath as much as possible, "And I assume by your sexy messy hair that the deed has already been accomplished."

Steve fumed. He was relieved that it was just the three of them that knew but still, keeping a secret like this from him was just so...rude.

"I should have expected something like this from you." Steve hissed.

"Hey, I said already that the kid really liked you. It was probably just icing on the cake for him."

Steve took a few deep breaths. "Peter really did seem to enjoy himself." The Captain smiled at the memory of Peter's lustful honest moans, his shuddering body, eager for all that Steve could give him.

"But this is the last time anything like that happens between the two of us. I already have someone who satisfies my desire." Tony swallowed hard as he locked eyes with Steve. That burning desire for revenge had been replaced with a feral hungry lust. Tony should have been happy that he was the one who received the Captain's undivided sexual attention. But right now he was worried about whether he would be able to stand up tomorrow.


End file.
